Journey into Magic and Love
by nadiarose1205
Summary: A look into Tara's child life and everything that happened before we met Tara, until her death. I really love Tara, and when Tara said that she had been practicing witchcraft since she was young, I just had to write about it! There will be more chapters! Tara's mother will be involved, as will the rest of her family. Note: I will be writing this as the age that Tara is at the time.
1. Chapter 1

Journey into Magic... and Love

Chapter 1: In the Beginning- 6 Years Old

"Okay Tara, let's try this one more time."

I concentrated. Called to the magic within, just like mommy told me. "Navitas intus mihi, incumbo quod no!" _(Energy within me, concentrate and fly!) _I saw in the energy come out of me and it made a ball, but then it blew up in my face! I almost started crying. I've been trying this defence spell for hours! It's supposed to make an energy ball, that I can use to defend myself, if I ever get in trouble. But it just won't work!

"Tara, it's okay, I don't expect you to get it at first," Mommy said, "It will take practice and patience."

Mommy smiled. I felt better. I always feel better when mommy smiles at me. She's so happy and pretty and way nicer than daddy...

"Tara? Would you like to see another demonstration?"

"Yes, yes I would!" I said, excited because mommy is such a good witch and it's so fun to watch her do a spell.

Mommy stood, looking at nothing, probably concentrating and then she said, "Navitas intus mihi, incumbo quod no!" A ball of beautiful blue energy came out of her hands and hit the old kitchen chair that we were using as a target. The chair flew across the room and hit the wall with a loud thunk.

Mommy looked at me and smiled, but then she looked scared and turned towards the door. Then I heard what she heard, loud footsteps. Daddy.

I wanted to stand in front of her to protect her from daddy, but at the same time I wanted to hide behind her. I settled for standing beside her. Daddy yells at mommy and scares her and me too. The door opened and he walked into the room with a stern face and said, "What is going on in here? I heard a loud noise."

"Nothing dear, I was just teaching Tara a new spell. The noise was my fault, I'm sorry I worried you," mommy said with a smile, but not the kind of smile she gave me, it was more of a nervous smile, that she was forced to do. It didn't make me feel happy at all.

"Well dear," daddy said also with a smile, but not a happy one, it looked kind of evil, "Remember what we talked about? I thought I said that I didn't want Tara learning those things."

"What things? Please, be specific."

"Don't be an idiot! You know what I'm talking about! Magic!" he spat.

"Could we take this discussion into the other room?" mommy said, looking very nervous. That made me nervous.

"Of course." Daddy and mommy left the room, and they went into their room. I hear a loud noise and a LOT of yelling. Mostly from daddy. Whenever I heard mommy yelling (which wasn't very much) it sounded like she was crying. Then I heard something terrible. I heard a slapping noise, and mommy screaming.

I was so angry. I felt the energy in me flowing and a beautiful ball of energy formed in my hands and I threw it at the chair. The chair almost completely broke to pieces, just like when mommy did it the first time. I was proud that I could do the spell. I was thinking, that spell is for defence, right? I could use it to protect mommy from daddy! I started running towards mommy and daddy's room when my brother, Donny ran into me, literally.

"Hey Tara, guess what dad said!" Donny said.

"Wha-what did he say D-donny?" I said nervously because Donny was just like daddy because he was scary like daddy, except that he seemed pretty nice until he was angry.

"He said that you're going to be a demon! Tara's a demon! Tara's a demon!"

"No I-I-I-I'm not! I'm going to tell mommy you said that."

"Oh I'm so scared. Go ahead and tell her, she won't do anything." Then Donny laughed and pushed me into the wall and walked into his room. What he said couldn't be true, it didn't make sense. Even though I knew that, I was still kinda scared...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 12 years old

The new house is beautiful, I get that, but its getting old. The excitement is over. I was really looking forward to exploring the woods down the street.

But of course it had to rain. So now, I'm trapped in the house. I decided to practice my spells, so I went to moms room to find her spell book.

I walk down the hall quietly, so that I don't wake Donny who is downstairs, asleep waiting for mom and dad to come home. I walk into the doorway of moms room and temporarily disable the security spells guarding her room.

Mom put spells in her room ever since daddy moved to the room in the basement after that really bad fight they had a few months ago.

I looked on her dresser and found her spell book that I was studying from earlier, before school. It occurs to me that none of the other girls in the entire school are witches. Mom taught me how to sense other withes and warlocks.

I found the spell I was working on earlier, and then saw a note saying "Flip to page 56 :)". I flipped to page 56 and found a spell that brings out the sun, and sends rain clouds away. I smiled. Mom. Of course she knew that I would hate being trapped in the house.

The spell looked fairly basic, and I already had all of the supplies. I sat cross-legged, with the appropriate charms and candles in a circle around me.

I started chanting,"Sun, sun, bring forth light. Sun, sun, bring forth light," over and over as I lit the candles. I continued chanting, when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I got scared, but didn't stop chanting. Donny came to the door of moms room, where I was and his eyes got really wide.

"Tara! You know dad doesn't want you doing spells right? You're gonna get in big trouble when I tell him."

Ignoring him, I continued with the spell, "Sol sol, sentio calorem te, dulce lumen et educam eum nubila mittunt!_(Sun, sun, I feel your heat, send the clouds away and bring forth sweet light.)_ Sun, sun, bring forth light..."

"Tara! Stop right now! I have my phone, I'm calling dad!"

As I was finishing the spell, I could hear him talking on the phone to dad. I looked out the window and the sun was bright and shining. I smiled. I can go to the forest after all.

I saw Donny hang up the phone, and start walking towards the door. I forced myself to not laugh, but a small smile slipped out. Nobody but mom and I knew about the security spells.

"I don't know why you're smiling Tara. You are in hu-" And he cut off because at that point, he tried to walk into the door. His attempt failed, because the security spells kicked in, and he disappeared instantly. The spell takes you to a demon dimension for about 5 minutes so the demons there can scare the hell out of whoever shows up, and then it returns them to right outside the door, daring them to try to go in again.

I walked out of the room, closed the door, and went outside walking down the street. The weather was beautiful, I couldn't think of a better day to explore the forest.

As I got there, I realized that the forest was not only beautiful, but it was possessed by some kind of nature goddess, I could just feel it. The whole place was alive, it was, I don't know, breathing? The entire forest was breath taking. Everything was green, not including the flowers which were every colour that I could imagine. I decided right then and there to protect this place, and come here every day.

"God or goddess of this forest, I thank you for this beautiful forest and I promise to protect and nourish the life that is growing here." With that, I released a boost of energy into the forest around me. I could just feel that I would be doing this every day.


End file.
